


The gorgeous girl I met

by queergirlElle



Series: you & me forever [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlElle/pseuds/queergirlElle
Summary: Alex is sent undercover to spy on Lena Luthor, but doesn't expect her to be so gorgeous.ORLena Luthor is Alex's gay awakening.





	The gorgeous girl I met

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said next would be the College story, but I wrote this instead. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone.  
> Not my best work, but I hope you like it :)

Alex was walking up the stairs of National City’s Grand Theatre. Agent Donovan was walking by her side. They were attending National City’s annual M&P gala of the upper class population. It was only meant for wealthy people to celebrate being wealthy and getting wealthier. 

Alex had no idea how the DEO had been able to get them on the list for this event and she also didn’t know what the letters were standing for anyway.  
She sighed when they entered the room and she could see mostly people dressed in fancy gowns. There were a million better ways to spend her Sunday night than this and she didn’t even know why she’d let Jonn talk her into this. He knew that she hated this kind of events!

 

 

_“Agent Danvers? What are you doing tomorrow night?” Jonn had asked her._

_“Nothing yet, why?” she said even though she knew that this would probably take her free weekend away._

_“I have a job for you. It’s an undercover operation, probably won’t take much preparation. Are you up for it?”_

_Alex agreed and they walked over to a separate room so he could explain the details. Jonn opened a file on his computer. A picture popped up of a beautiful woman. Alex had seen her face on the news before._

_“This is Lena Luthor, sister of Lex Luthor. Because he got finally convicted some of our sources suspect that she is now in charge of his plans. She probably knows where his laboratory is and has access to it and to all of his weapons.”_

_Alex nodded and Jonn gave her a short glance before he continued._

_“She isn’t out in public often and almost always surrounded by security so I need you to get close to her and find out what she knows and what her plans are. Got it?”_

_“I need to get close to her and find out her attitude towards aliens and towards her brother?” Jonn nodded, “Okay and why me? Every other Agent could do this.”_

_A small grin spread over Jonn’s face and Alex was slightly unsure what that meant._

_“I just think you two will get along well.”_

 

 

Now, barely 24 hours later, Alex was sure she knew what he had meant. The room was filled with mostly men and only a few women. Most of them looked bored. If Lena Luthor was anything like her then she hated getting hit on just as much.

She and Agent Donovan split up to stroll through the hall on their own. Alex had felt weird in her long black dress, but now it seemed more than fitting. Some people were eyeing her weirdly, but she just told herself it was because she looked pretty tonight.

 

After making a quick stop at the buffet, she finally spotted Lena Luthor. The woman was sitting at the bar talking to the barkeeper.  
Alex was cheering inside, because now she had an excuse to go to the bar. She slowly went over there and sat on a bar stool, as gracefully as possible in her dress. Then she ordered a scotch and threw a tiny smile at Lena, when she realised that the brunette was looking at her. The barkeeper handed the glass over and she instantly downed it.

“You look like you have fun tonight,” Lena said with a grin. Alex let out a soft laughter and looked at Lena. The Agent was taken back by how beautiful and powerful she looked. Her red lips curling into a soft smile. She was lost for a second until she realised that she should probably answer.

“This isn’t really my thing.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m only a plus one for a friend of mine. He wanted to make his ex jealous.”

“Did it work?”

“I think they’re making out in the bathroom.”

Lena laughed again, scooted one bar stool closer and waved the bar keeper to bring another round of scotch.

“So there is no chance that you might be interested in any of the special fields tonight? How about economy?” Lena asked and Alex just shook her head.

“Mh… and how about business and management?”

Alex shook her head again.

“What about science? Are you interested in technology?

“Oh yes! That I actually like. I’m a bio engineer and I can’t imagine a better job.” Alex could see how Lena’s eyes lit up.

“Great, it’s also my favourite, even though I don’t get out into the lab that often anymore. Being a CEO keeps me busy.”

“Well, I bet it’s still better than being one of these guys. Their bragging about their new inventions even though they had nothing to do with the process of making it. Most people are only here to celebrate themselves.”

Lena listened closely to Alex’s rant. She was slowly swaying her glass of scotch in her hand, smiling to herself.

“And also I prefer a lab coat over a fancy dress.”

“Well, that makes two of us.”

They clinked their glasses and smile and Alex thought that maybe this evening wouldn’t be so bad.

 

The two women sat at the bar and didn’t even realise how the time passed. Lena listened as Alex talked so passionately about her work.

“Impressive, you’re beautiful and smart. That’s rare to find on these parties.”  
Alex blushed again and looked down for a second.

“I heard beautiful and smart. You Ladies are talking about me, right?” someone next to them said. Both women looked up to see a tall guy with too much gel in his hair.  
He grinned at their stunned faces. 

Lena turned back to Alex and said: “See! That’s what I meant!” The both laughed and after they ignored the man for a few minutes he finally went away.

 

“So what would’ve been your plans tonight if you didn’t have to be here?” Alex asked.

“Oh I would probably work until late at night and then drink a glass of wine before bed. And you?”

“I would probably enjoy the night at home, on the couch with Gertrude.”

Alex could swear she saw Lena’s face fall just a little. She wasn’t sure what that meant or if it was simply her imagination.

“I love Trudy, she is my everything. I got her last year, after a bad breakup I went to the dog shelter and fell in love with her.”

Lena opened and closed her mouth a few times.

“Wait, is she a dog or a person?”

Alex almost spit out her drink at that, “She is a dog,” she said between laughing and coughing. Lena chuckled and blushed a little.

“You can’t tell me that you named your dog Gertrude.”

“Yes, like Gertrude Stein.”

Alex grabbed her phone to show Lena some pictures, while Lena was still laughing. The other day at the park Kara had wanted to make a ‘photoshoot’ with Alex and Gertrude. In the end it was only a series of pictures how Trudy climbed onto Alex’s lap and licked her face and then seemed to jump at Kara, who was holding the camera.  
Lena had to laugh out loud and Alex decided that this was the most beautiful laugh she’d ever heard.

 

“So you’re here with a friend and spend your Sundays with your dog. Can I assume that you’re single?” Lena boldly asked.

“Yep, work is keeping me busy and most people don’t understand that I love my job.”

“I get it, it’s the same for me.”

“But it can’t be that hard to find someone if you’re hot and rich?” she said the words before she even thought about it, but then Lena laughed so Alex thought it was okay.

“What do you say? Another scotch and then we can get out of here?”

“Sounds like a great idea.”

They shared another drink and then slowly made their way outside. They walked next to each other in silence. Alex knew from the first second that there was a car following them, but she couldn’t tell Lena right away. So she waited a few minutes before she turned around slightly and looked into the direction of the car.

“Everything okay?” Lena asked.

“I may be paranoid, but I think there is a car following us.”

“Oh that’s just my security. You don’t need to be concerned.”

Then Lena took Alex’s hands and led her to the waterfront so that the car couldn’t follow them further.  
They came to a halt and looked over the water. Lena was still holding Alex’s hand.  
They were still talking about science and Alex was getting really excited when Lena offered that they could work together.

 

“You made my night so much better, you don’t even know how happy I am,” Lena said with a smile that made Alex blush.

“It’s nice to talk to someone who understands my science rant.”

Lena took Alex other hand in hers and slowly stroked it with her thumb. She looked Alex deep into the eyes and leaned up to kiss her.

To say Alex was shocked was an understatement. When their lips touched she froze on the spot. Lena realised that and pulled back, but she didn’t get far because Alex captured her face with her hands and kissed her back. Alex’s hands were shaking, her heartbeat was out of control and she had no idea what she was doing. 

Lena slowly pulled back with a smile, “I didn’t know if this was okay. I should have asked first.”

“More than okay,” Alex smiled softly, while she was freaking out on the inside. She hadn’t seen this coming. They had been talking and Alex had been excited to gain a new friend, who she could talk science with.  
Had Lena been flirting with her?  
Did she flirt back?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lena.  
“My hotel is just around the corner. If you want you can come up and have another drink with me or tell me more about your work.”

Alex was about to decline when she remembered that she was on a mission. How the hell did she forget that she was undercover? She spent hours talking to Lena and forgot to ask the important questions! She definitely needed Jonn to check out her mind in case there were any mind blocks or anything that would explain this.

So the Agent simply agreed and let Lena take her hand and lead her to the hotel.

 

In the elevator they were accompanied by a cleaning lady with blue skin. She threw them a small smile and Alex smiled back.  
This was the perfect opportunity to ask her question. Once the woman was gone she said, “It’s great that they give aliens a chance here even if they look different. Some of my friends are aliens and I know it is harder if you don’t look human.”

Lena nodded, “When I took over L-Corp I wanted to include everybody, so that everybody has the same chances. Doesn’t matter if human or not. Obviously no aliens want to work for a Luthor, but they could if they wanted to.”

She gave Alex a sad smile and unlocked the door. They stepped into the suite which was almost larger than Alex’s apartment. They kicked their shoes of and Lena poured them another glass of scotch. Alex had already stepped out on the balcony to look at the view. Lena joined her and handed her the glass.  
Now that they were without their shoes Alex was much taller than Lena and Alex had to smile at that.

“My brother ruined a lot of things and one is the company’s reputation. I donated thousands of dollars to alien shelters and still everybody thinks I want to kill them.”

“Maybe you should advertise it more?” Alex offered.

“You’re too sweet. I tried that once and the only thing that came out of it was that people were accusing me of experimenting on aliens and whatever.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Lena simply waved it off.

“I hate my brother for what he did. I still don’t understand it, but somehow I always take the blame.”

Alex knew that she could leave now. She had everything she needed. The things Lena said could easily be checked. But somehow she didn’t want to leave, something was holding her back.

“As long as you know that you’re good and you keep doing good things, it can only get better. I mean I believe in you and I’m a scientist, we are naturally sceptic.”

Alex chuckled over her own joke and Lena was already kissing her again. Alex was melting into the kiss. Why did it feel so good? Was it the alcohol? No, that also hadn’t helped in college.  
A voice in the back of her head told her that she should leave, but Alex still didn’t want to.

They managed to make their way back inside without falling. Lena chuckled into the kiss and playfully shoved Alex onto the bed. Lena’s hands start to roam over her body and Alex wanted to stop but wanted to keep going.  
Lena reached for the zipper on Alex’s dress. 

“Is this okay?” she whispered and Alex said yes even though she wasn’t sure. Lena slowly slid their dresses of and Alex stopped for a second, thinking that Lena had to be the most beautiful woman on earth.

Lena was about to open the Agent’s bra when Alex’s brain finally caught up. She pulled back and whispered a small ‘stop’.

Lena instantly dropped her hands and scooted back. “Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” she could feel the tears well up in her eyes “I think I need to go.”

Lena looked at her a little hurt, but got up to hand Alex the dress. The Agent quickly put it back on and went to find her shoes.

“Is it something I did or something I said?” Lena asked softly.

“No, really, I’m sorry. You’re perfect, it’s just me,” a tear rolled down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away. She saw Lena’s hurt puppy face and knew that she needed to find another explanation 

“I usually don’t sleep with people I barely know and I don’t know, I just panicked. I would want to take you out on a date first.”

“Then do it.”

“What?”

“Take me out on a date and we’ll see where it goes.”

Lena took one of her business cards and wrote her private number on it. Then she handed it to Alex. The Agent apologized again and Lena reassured her that it was okay. Alex said goodbye with a strong hug. She still felt horrible, but at least Lena seemed a little relieved now.

 

Alex managed to black out all of her thoughts for a while. She walked back to the place of the gala, where her colleague was still waiting in the car. She got in and told him to drive her home. Her report could wait until tomorrow.

 

Later that night Alex was lying in her bed, starring at the ceiling. So many thoughts were running through her brain, but one was the most present: Why had this few moments with Lena felt better than anything she’d ever done with a man?

 

 

On Monday morning Alex was sleep deprived. The whole night she’d spent tossing and turning, thinking about Lena and the possibility of maybe liking women.

She walked into the DEO, a cup of coffee in her hand. She didn’t watch where she was going and so she almost ran into another Agent in front of a holding cell. She apologized and looked over to see a familiar face starring at her. Alex could see Lena’s eyes getting really big before they got rather angry and cold.

“What is she doing here?” Alex asked the Agent.

“Boss said you didn’t check in with him last night so we better bring her in.”

Alex didn’t even let him finish before she furiously stomped away.

 

“Jonn!” she yelled, “Why was Lena Luthor arrested?”

“It’s just for general safety. I was concerned, Donovan told me you seemed a little off last night.”

“She is innocent! She doesn’t hate aliens, she donated money to help them and these are things you can easily check!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell Winn to check it, but please stop yelling.”

Alex didn’t even let him finish, she already made her way back to Lena.

The Agent took a deep breath and stepped into the interrogation room. Lena looked up from where she was sitting and her eyes instantly darkened when she saw Alex.

“Hey, how are you feeling? Can I get you something to drink?” Alex asked as she went over to unlock Lena’s handcuffs.

“I don’t want anything to drink I want answers,” Lena scoffed.

“Okay, you can have that, too.”

At that Lena leaned back and raised her eyebrows.

“You probably can tell, but I’m FBI.”

“I know this is the DEO.”

Alex was obviously shocked and Lena had a tiny smirk on her face.

“You’re right, I’m DEO. But apart from that I didn’t lie to you. I’m a bio engineer, I love my job, I have a dog with a stupid name and I really enjoyed last night.”

Alex could almost feel Lena’s internal struggle, whether to believe her or not.

“What was your mission?” she finally asked, “Spy on me? Seduce me? Or did you simply want to have a laugh with your colleagues?”

“First of all I didn’t tell anyone about what happened. I was supposed to find out if you are a threat to the alien population and you’re clearly not! I told my boss and they are checking things over. You should be out of here in a few minutes.”

Lena looked at her as if she wasn’t believing her. Alex could see the hurt in her eyes and she knew it was her own fault.

“I had no bad intentions, I swear!”

“But you ran away when you got all you needed.”

Alex sighed again. She still looked like a hurt puppy.

“Well, there is no point in lying here anyway. The thing is I’ve never been with a woman. Until yesterday I didn’t even question it, but then there was you and you were so nice and funny and pretty and you kissed me and it was probably the best kiss I’ve ever had. No, not probably, it was for sure. And now I’m just confused.”

Lena’s face softened, “Really? But you were giving off such a strong gay vibe.”

Alex blushed again and started fumbling with her hands.

“I know it’s so stupid, but I didn’t know this was an option?” she could feel the tears stinging in her eyes, “In the end I’m glad that I ran away. Otherwise I would’ve slept with you and then you would feel as if I only used you and I could never handle that.”

Lena could slowly feel her anger vanishing. She was about to put her hands on top of Alex’s when the door opened.

“Agent Danvers? Everything clear, Miss Luthor can go,” the Agent said.

They both got up and Lena grabbed her bag from the floor.

“Can I walk you out or do you never want to see me again?” Alex asked softly. Lena thought about it for a second, but then declined. She couldn’t handle the thought of Alex seeing her cry, so she made her way out alone and as fast as possible.

They both cried that night.

For the same reason.

 

 

It was a week later and Lena still couldn’t get Alex off her mind. She was there when she went to sleep and she was there when she woke up. Sometimes she just looked at the number in her phone, wondering if she should call her. If she should give her a chance.

The decision was taken from her when one day Alex came storming into her office. Her red hair was tousled, her eyes were shining bright and she had flowers in her hand.

“Miss Luthor, should I call security?” Jess asked.

“Yes, please.”

 

“Do you have five minutes for me?” Alex asked.

“Security will be here in two, so you have two.”

Alex smiled at her and handed over the flowers. Her face still on puppy mode.

“I brought you these. They’re supposed to say I’m sorry.”

Lena leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“I came out to my sister and she took it better than expected. And also I came out to myself,” she laughed sadly, “And I don’t really know what I’m doing here. I wanted to ask you on a date, but now that I’m here it sounds so stupid and I think I should better go.”

They both looked at each other for a second. Alex’s eyes full off regret.

“But also I think I need to thank you for making me realise that I’m gay. I owe you one.”

She threw her another sad smile. Lena’s brain was working really hard and trying to decide what to do. She uncrossed her arms and sighs.

Right in that moment two security guards stormed through the doors, pointing their weapons at Alex. The Agent didn’t even flinch. The men hurried to grab her and drag her out, but Lena stopped them.

“Wait a second!” Alex turned around to face her again, “How much of it was a lie? What was your mission and what was real.”

Alex didn’t even need a second to think, “I came over to the bar to talk to you, because it was my mission. When you asked me to come up to your room was the first time I remembered that I actually had a job to do. We had so much fun that I really forgot it. So I came up with you and asked you about aliens and you answered so honestly that I decided to stay. Not because I had to, but because I wanted to.”

Lena starred at her for a second. Alex was almost looking small surrounded by these huge men. Her face was hopeful, yet sad.

The CEO nodded slowly, “You can throw Agent Danvers out now.”

Lena could see the glint of hope in Alex die and almost had to hold back her grin.

“Next Friday, you’ll pick me up at seven.”

Lena grinned at her and Alex gave her a huge smile back as she got dragged out by the security team.

 

\-----------

 

It was Sunday night, Alex was sitting on the couch reading a book, while softly petting Gertrude. She looked up when the front door opened.

“Hey honey, sorry I got stuck at work again.”

Lena walked over to give her girlfriend a kiss and the dog next to her a slow pet on the head.

“No problem,” she smiled and scooted over to make room for Lena.

“The annual gala for the wealthy and the wealthier is today. Do you want to go?” Alex asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

“Not even if they pay me for it,” Lena laughed.

“Do you want to stay home and watch a movie with Trudy and me?”

“I couldn’t imagine anything better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & please let me know what you think :)


End file.
